Liu Kang
SummaryEdit Liu Kang is one of the main protagonist of the Mortal Kombat series and one of the best warriors of Earthrealm. Liu Kang was raised by Shaolin monks, who taught him the way of the spiritual warrior and was trained by Bo' Rai Cho under Raiden guise for the task of freeing Earthrealm from Outworld clutches. After his training Liu Kang proved his valor in the Mortal Kombat Tournaments by defeating Outworld strongest foes and becoming a living legend, however in a tragic turn of events, he ends up being killed and revived as an undead in both timelines. Powers and StatsEdit Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C Name: Liu Kang Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Apparently in his 20s (at the time of his death in MK9), though possibly 30s by Deadly Alliance (in which he died), likely in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Chosen Warrior, Zombie | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant), Emperor of the Netherrealm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Chi Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting (Typically transforms into a fire breathing dragon), Very high resistance to blood loss, Immortality (Type 1; the title holder of Mortal Kombat does not age, also applicable to Zombie Liu Kang) | All previous abilities, Light and Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 7 as a Revenant), Healing while Yin form is activated. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Defeated Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn and Shinnok, but was later killed by The Deadly Alliance of Quan Chi and Shang Tsung) | Town level (Almost killed Shao Kahn, was the only Revenant that injured Raiden) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Town Class Durability: Small Town level | Town level (Immortality makes him hard to kill as a Revenant) Stamina: Very high. Extremely High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with chains. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Nunchaku, hooks and chains as a zombie. Intelligence: Above Average, is one of Earthrealm's greatest warrior and was able to defeat many powerful foes in combat. Weaknesses: Human weaknesses such as need for air or food. None notable as a Zombie and Revenant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flying Dragon Kick: Liu Kang flies across the screen and connects with a kick to the opponent's torso. This move was used to defeat Shang Tsung. ** Flame Dragon Kick: Liu Kang's leg becomes covered in fire, making him quicker and increases damage. * High Fireball / Low FireBall: Liu Kang sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out of his hands at his opponent. He is also able to shoot it in the air, and kneel down to send it at his opponent's feet. ** High Dragon Fire / Low Dragon Fire: The fireball takes the form of a flaming black dragon. * Large Fireball: Liu Kang fires a larger fireball that sets his opponent on fire. * Bicycle Kick: Liu Kang flies across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso. ** Bicycle Steps: Liu Kang's feet become enshrouded by fire, speeding up his kicks and adding an extra 3 kicks. * Dragon's Tail: Liu Kang does a cartwheel kick on his opponent, similar to his first Mortal Kombat Fatality. * Shadow Bicycle Kick: A faster version of bicycle kick which leaves a red shadow, this is somewhat copied from Johnny Cage's Red Shadow kick, but Liu's Bicycle Kick makes it his own. * Parry: Liu Kang gets in a parry stance with flames emitting from his hands. If his opponent attacks him while he's like this, he'll disappear in a burst of flames, reappear behind his opponent and deliver a swift surprise punch in the back. ** Burning Parry: If Liu Kang is struck, he will connect with an uppercut. * Dragon Morph: Liu Kang shapeshifts into a Dragon and eats the opponent's body. Shaolin Monks (game) demonstrated that it could breath fire also. * Chin Up: Another move based on his first Mortal Kombat Fatality, Liu Kang performs a cartwheel kick and uppercut, which damages his opponent's jaw and skull and causes them to fly in the air. As they come back down he kicks them in the face, causing another damaging blow to the jaw and skull. * For The Shaolin: Liu Kang delivers a jab to the face and a punch to the stomach before giving a palm to the nose, breaking the skull. Afterwards he kicks the opponents stomach and delivers two more punches to the face before chopping the opponents neck, shattering their vertebrae. Finally he kicks the opponents face, and delivers three punches to the back, the third punch with enough impact to burst the opponents ribcage. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline